


Just Wait Until Your Father Gets Home

by roruna



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roruna/pseuds/roruna
Summary: A short and futile attempt by the Friendly Four to protect Gosalyn from her father once he returns to the negaverse and is determined to be a more involved parent.Four Darkwings wasn't enough to take care of her.
Relationships: Nega-Bushroot & Nega-Gosalyn & Nega-Liquidator & Nega-Megavolt & Nega-Quackerjack (Disney), Nega-Gosalyn & Negaduck (Disney)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Just Wait Until Your Father Gets Home

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was inspired by soup-du-silence's fanart on tumblr. 
> 
> https://roruna.tumblr.com/post/190434220880/soup-du-silence-but-soup-nega-gosalyn-wasnt
> 
> I loved that image of Nega-Gosalyn being as evil and dangerous as her father and I wanted to bridge the gap between that image and the episode of 'Life, The Negaverse And Everything'. 
> 
> So with that image in mind and while listening to Mordred's Lullaby by Heather Dale, this fanfic was born. Enjoy.

_"I've got four Darkwings to take care of me now."_

After Negaduck's disappearance, things were confusing. Say what you want about him, but everyone knew where they stood when Negaduck was around. There were a few weeks when the rule of St. Canard was up for grabs. So the Darkwing Four, formerly known as the Friendly Four, had to not only fight crime but come up with a plan to restore order. After all, what good was it to fight for law and justice if there were no laws on the books or no one to legitimately administer justice.

The compromise they decided on, though the Darkwing Four were less than thrilled, was an elected council to administer the city on behalf of Gosalyn Mallard, Lord Negaduck's legitimate heir. They hadn't wanted to drag the poor girl into the cutthroat world of politics but the fear of Negaduck had more of an effect on the criminal element than anything else.

By emphasizing the link between Gosalyn and her guardian, they created a grim warning in the minds of criminals. Negaduck might not be here now but he could come back. So things weren't perfect but they were better. The underrated but essential services that made civilization possible ran like clockwork. The trash was collected regularly and every home had clean water and reliable electricity. It might seem unambitious and that was fine because that meant it was less of a fight to keep the city nice.

The stormy atmosphere of St. Canard had cleared. The darkness had passed and the sun was finally over the horizon. But the thing about the sun and clear skies is that they don't last forever. Eventually, the sun would set. The storm clouds would gather. And darkness would return.

Bushroot raised his arms. Huge briars rose out of the ground, blocking the doorway with razor sharp thorns. The muffled whir of a chainsaw warned him to raise more thorns.

"That's not going to hold him off for long," Megavolt said.

"You don't think I know that?" Bushroot grunted. "But it'll buy you guys some time!"

The rest of the Darkwing Four and Gosalyn gasped.

"The Darkwing Four don't fight separately," the Liquidator said. "Our patented team can beat even the toughest villains."

But this wasn't just any villain. They all knew that.

"Maybe I should just go-" Gosalyn said.

"Absolutely not," Quackerjack said, holding her closer.

"Would you guys just go!" Bushroot screamed.

Megavolt, Liquidator and Quackerjack ran, leaving Bushroot behind.

"No! We can't leave him!" Gosalyn cried.

"We're not, as soon as we find a place for you to hide, we'll go right back," Quackerjack insisted.

The whir of the chainsaw was louder and closer. Megavolt and Liquidator's eyes met.

"Jacky, you keep going," Megavolt said.

"Hold on-"

"Remember, only _you_ can protect Gosalyn," Liquidator said.

"You're tougher than the rest of us," Megavolt said. "We can wear him down, then you-"

"You can't just sacrifice yourselves like that!" Quackerjack cried.

"It's ok," Megavolt said softly.

"Act now and receive a decent head start," Liquidator said.

"Don't get me wrong, we're not just going to give up. We'll give him more shock and awe than he's ever seen," Megavolt said.

Quackerjack and Gosalyn ended up at the Autobahn Bay Bridge. He opened the hidden door that led to Negaduck's old lair, which until recently had been the Darkwing Four's base of operations.

"We have to go back!" Gosalyn sobbed. "We shouldn't have left them behind!"

"I know," Quackerjack said.

She gasped. She'd expected him to argue, to insist that keeping her safe was the most important thing in the world. They entered the hideout. Gadgets of every sort cluttered up the place. Quackerjack looked over everything with the eye of a discerning customer.

"I just need to get a few of my toys," he explained.

"And what do I do?" She asked.

"You stay here with Mr. Banana Brain," he answered, handing her his beloved toy.

She hugged Mr. Banana Brain tight to her chest. Quackerjack smiled and tousled her hair.

_"Not so tight, Dwight,"_ Mr. Banana Brain said.

Gosalyn loosened her grip.

"You look after him, yeah?" Quackerjack asked.

_"This is scary, Harry,"_ Mr. Banana Brain added.

Gosalyn couldn't help giggling. Quackerjack hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to get the guys and I'll be right back," he said.

"But-"

_"The good guys will win, Gosalyn,"_ Mr. Banana Brain assured her.

"I love you, Gosalyn," he said.

"I love you too," she replied.

He gave her one more hug. He stood at the door just looking at her for a moment. She felt a little awkward but watched him. She had to remember everything. His floppy shoes, the jester hat, the toothy smile. Then, without any warning, he left. She had no idea how much time had passed. Her face and Mr. Banana Brain was soaked with tears. They'd be back soon. They had to be. It was a tough fight but Darkwing Duck had taught them well. Everything would be fine.

Everything would be fine.

The door creaked open. A pair of footsteps approached her hiding spot behind the supercomputer. She held her breath and squeezed Mr. Banana Brain tighter. He squeaked as softly as a mouse a hundred miles away. But that was all it took. A hand grabbed her shoulder and dragged her out of her hiding spot.

"Ah! Quackerjack!" She shrieked.

"No," growled a voice from history.

Negaduck looked down at her, one hand on her shoulder, the other holding a chainsaw covered in some dark liquid.

"Daddy's home," Negaduck said.

Out of panic, she kicked his shin. He let go of her arm but she only got two steps before he grabbed her again, picking her up by the back of her dress.

"Look who finally grew a backbone," he laughed. "That's my girl."

He hugged her. It was as natural to Gosalyn as it was to Negaduck.

"What did you do to the Friendly Four?" She demanded.

This was the first time in her entire life she'd raised her voice to her father.

"You mean the four creeps that were holding my daughter hostage?" He asked. "You don't need to worry about them anymore."

"Y-you killed them," she gasped. She kicked empty air, crying and screaming. "How could you! How could you!" She wailed.

"How could I not?" He asked, hardly taking any notice of her tantrum. "They _kidnapped_ you and were using you to take over St. Canard."

"They were my friends! They cared about me!" She cried.

"Listen, you little crybaby," he growled, pulling her to eye level. "Those weirdos were _using_ you. They didn't love you, they never loved you. Those ineffectual nerds have rebelled against me for years and when drip wing dork showed up, they finally won. But they still needed to consolidate power."

"They weren't…" she whimpered.

"Of course they were, why else did they make you… what mayor? Princess? No one in their right mind puts a kid in charge of a city," he said.

"That was to stop everyone fighting…" she replied, growing more and more uncertain.

"And if they cared about you so much, why didn't they leave you with Launchpad, who always takes care of you when I'm gone?" He asked.

"Because they sent him to jail…" she said. She shook her head and squeezed Mr. Banana Brain tight. "But they were nice to me," she said.

"Nice?" He scoffed. "Niceness is just the bait people use to lure suckers into a trap."

He snatched Mr. Banana Brain from her and kept her dangling a foot off the ground.

"I let Launchpad coddle you," he said, letting go of the back of her dress.

Her bottom hit the floor with a squeak and a bounce.

"From now on, you're sticking with me so I can toughen you up," he said.

"Yes sir," she replied, getting to her feet.

"Can I have Mr. Banana Brain back?"

He scowled.

"Lesson one, if you want something, you take it," he said.

Gosalyn lowered her eyes.

"Guess you don't want this piece of garbage after all," he said, punctuating his sentence with a tear of cloth.

Gosalyn gasped and looked up. Negaduck was splitting the seam connecting Mr. Banana Brain's head to his body. He watched her, waiting to see what she'd do. She stepped forward and reached out. Negaduck put his palm on her forehead and shoved her back. He raised the hand holding Mr. Banana Brain. He waited for her to take the doll. She jumped but it was too high. He shrugged. He held the head with his other hand and pulled, beheaded Mr. Banana Brain. She could still fix him, with some tape or glue. Negaduck tore each skinny limb from the doll and once those were off, he tore the fabric holding in the stuffing. Mr. Banana Brain became a pile of torn cloth and fluff.

"That's what happens when you're weak," he said. "You get torn apart and you don't get what you want. That's how things _really_ are."

Her eyes were fixed on Mr. Banana Brain's remains. She didn't cry. She'd probably cried all the tears her body could hold before Negaduck even got there.

"Yes, dad," she said.

"That's my girl," he said, picking her up. "Let's go home."

"Yes, dad."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not totally sure if Negaduck believes what he says to Nega-Gosalyn or if he's just being manipulative. Or if how he treats her can be considered child abuse. But then I thought, if I had to ask, it probably is.


End file.
